In DE 1 926 441 A, a crop divider is described, which is mounted so that it can pivot on a cutting unit by means of a pivot link. For fixing the divider in place, a spring tensioned wedge is pushed between the cutting unit fixed part and the pivoting part of the crop divider carrier tube. For another embodiment, the wedge is pushed on the bracket side of the pivot link.
DD 128 878 A shows another crop divider. It is fixed in its operative position at a distance from the pivot link by a sleeve, which is pushed onto a stationary pin.
DE 101 46 768 A, which was published later, proposes a crop divider, which is mounted on the cutting unit of a combine by means of a pivoting pivot link. A movable stop element, which is mounted within a tube holding the crop divider and which is pressed by spring force into a locking recess in the part of the crop divider that can pivot relative to the movable element, is used for fixing. In the tube, there is a slot through which the locking element extends, so that it can be pulled from the locking recess by hand against the force of the spring in order to be able to pivot the crop divider.
Thus, it is known in the state of the art to fix the crop divider by elements, which project out over the crop divider tube. Crop stalks can become entangled in these elements extending to the side, which can lead to blockage. If blockage occurs, it leads to so called pushing of the cutting unit, which means that the crop divider no longer fulfills its function, but instead only pushes the crops downward and/or forward, resulting in losses. Only DE 101 46 768 A discloses a pivot link with a relatively narrow profile. There, however, the moving parts of the pivot link are essentially exposed, so that crops can also collect there.